


Life is hard but NCT is soft

by real__kcv



Series: Coming to terms with who you are [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: But Johnten is def a thing even though it's just in passing, Coming Out, Jaehyun x Johnny is mostly platonic but also kind of there if you really squint, Johnny is good at giving advice and Jaehyun really needed it, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, NCT Night Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kcv/pseuds/real__kcv
Summary: From “Life is hard but NCT is soft”. The comment is ‘I’m a 16 year old boy and I want to come out as gay to friends and family but I’m not sure how they’ll react because Korea is still not that open-minded. Do either of you have any advice?’_________________In which a fan asks for advice but Jaehyun needed it too





	Life is hard but NCT is soft

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying but I wrote this instead because apparently I suck at this whole 'university' thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The song 'Retro Future' fades out as Jaehyun begins to speak

**JaeD: Everyone, that was ‘Retro Future’ by Triple H.**

JohnD: I really like that song I listen to it a lot

**JaeD: Me too it has a good vibe to it**

JohnD: Okay time to read through comments from the listeners. The first one is from “NCT has more members than I have friends” *laughter from both* Okay so the question is ‘What is your favourite song right now?’ Jae-di?

**JaeD: Right now my favourite song is 1, 2, 3 from NCT Dream’s new album. What about you John-di?**

JohnD: Ahh I was going to say a song from the Dreamies new album too but I’ll go with Happier by Marshmallow and Bastille. Jae-di could you read the next comment?

**JaeD: Sure. From “Life is hard but NCT is soft” aw cute. The comment is ‘Hi hyungs. I’m 16 years old and I think I'm gay. I want to tell my friends but I’m not sure how they’ll react. I definitely can't tell my parents though. Being gay would change so much about my life and people would see me differently and I really don't know what to do. Do either of you have any advice?’….um John-di…do you have any advice?**

JohnD: Well I would say get a feel for the situation. If you think you’re in a safe and supportive environment then you should just go for it and be proud of who you are. Sometimes you do need to be careful because you can put yourself in danger by coming out sadly. But it’s all based on how you feel. You shouldn’t feel the need to hide yourself because of something that wasn’t your choice and isn’t even a bad thing. It's still the same you and if your friends are truly supportive, they won't see you any differently. That’s my advice on the situation.

**JaeD: Wow that’s actually really good advice**

JohnD: Thanks Jae-di. Now we’re going to play a song by a band I’ve never even heard of.

**JaeD: Oh really? What is it?**

JohnD: It’s called ‘Touch’ by NCT 127

**JaeD: Oh wow you’re right I’ve never heard of them**

JohnD: Let’s play the song then.

**JaeD: Everyone, this is ‘Touch’ by NCT 127**

 

_The song 'Touch' fades in._

*   *   *

Jaehyun takes off his headphones and turns to Johnny, tapping the table to get his attention. “By the way hyung I seriously meant that your advice was really good.”

 

Johnny mirrors Jaehyun’s actions and rests his head in his hand. “Yeah well when you’ve been in that situation and know others who were or even are in that situation right now you catch onto things.”

 

“Are you talking about Ten hyung?” Jaehyun asks quietly, not wanting their managers to hear even if they were on the other side of the recording glass.

 

Johnny smiles at the mention of the Thai boy’s name “Yeah he came out to his parents while he was a trainee. It was an, emotional phone call to say the least.”

 

Jaehyun frowned. “Wasn’t it difficult to come out when he wasn’t near them? Why did he choose to come out then?”

 

Johnny shook his head. “I actually think it was easier for him because if they didn’t accept him then he would still have his family here, even if we’re not blood. Plus he was only figuring himself out then so yeah.”

 

“Hyung…” Jaehyun started, “Are you and Ten...like…dating?”

 

Johnny laughed at Jaehyun. “Dude we’ve been dating since like…trainee days so almost,” Johnny counted on his fingers, “almost five years? Wow that's actually a long time.”

 

“Did you only just realise? No wonder you guys are practically married. I did kind of assume you were dating, but I was never 100% sure so I thought I’d ask.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s better to ask than to just assume most of the time anyway.”

 

Jaehyun nodded and the two fell into silence. Johnny watched Jaehyun look over to the screen where comments were still flooding in even though there was a song playing. Most of the comments tended to be from NCTzen’s but there were a few that actually spoke about the music. Of course the two loved their fans but it was nice to know that people liked their radio show for what it was and not just because they’re in NCT. Looking at Jaehyun, Johnny noticed that he wasn’t even reading the comments. He had a frown on his face again and was fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. Over the years, Johnny had come to pick up little tells on all his members and he knew that on Jaehyun, this meant he was overthinking something or stressing out. Even though Johnny thought Jaehyun’s current pout was extremely cute, he clicked his fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“You’re going to get wrinkles on your face if you frown that hard.”

 

Jaehyun blushed and avoided eye contact with Johnny. Strange. “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Johnny asked, leaning forward.

 

"Nothing." Jaehyun replied quickly.

 

"Jaehyun. About what?"

 

“Still about that comment.” Jaehyun’s eyes shifted back to Johnny's even though his head was still faced away.

 

Johnny scanned Jaehyun’s expression, seeing the vulnerability and a bit of fear behind them, and things started to fall into place. Johnny slowly began to realise why Jaehyun was hung up on that one commenter. “Jaehyun…you know that whatever you’re thinking about you can tell me? I’d be the last person to judge you. You know that, right?”

 

Jaehyun smiled at this. “I know hyung." Jaehyun swallowed before continuing. "So like, actually, um, about that advice, like, I know things are fine and safe, but well, it doesn’t mean it’s not scary still. And I, um, you know, well what I’m trying to say is, ugh this shouldn’t be this hard, oh my god why is this so hard? I didn't think this through. What am I even saying? You know what never mind. Just forget I started talking because, ahaha, well yeah anyway I think the song’s going to end soon. We should, um we should get ready to talk again. Yeah.”

 

Jaehyun turned away, put his headphones on and pulled his mic towards him even though the song still had just over a minute left. Johnny rolled his eyes and reached over to take off his headphones, earning a yelp from an unsuspecting Jaehyun.

 

“Hyung why?” Jaehyun pouted. Nope Johnny was not going to fall for it.

 

“You’re either going to finish what you were saying just now or I’m just going to ask. Pick one.” Johnny raised one of his eyebrows waiting for Jaehyun to reply.

 

Jaehyun was silent, contemplating his options. “Actually…could you just ask me? It would be easier.” Jaehyun looked down at his lap.

 

Johnny sighed in relief and nodded his head. “Okay. Jaehyun, are you gay?”

 

The only response was a slight movement of Jaehyun’s head, who was still looking down.

 

“Jaehyun look at me and say it out loud. You gotta own it.”

 

Jaehyun took a deep breath a raised his head to meet Johnny’s eyes. “Yes.”

 

"Yes what?"

 

A smile made its way onto Jaehyun's face. "Yes. I'm gay."

 

Johnny smiled widely and passed Jaehyun’s headphones back to him. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

Jaehyun laughed in relief of finally being able to actually say those words aloud. “No it wasn’t.”

 

“Told you so. As much as we could talk about this, it's time to move on from this sappiness because the song actually is going to end.”

 

“Oh shit.” Jaehyun quickly pulled his headphones on, switching back into professional mode, as if he hadn’t just experienced one of the scariest but best moments of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just word vomit and self indulgent but thank you for reading it anyway ^_^


End file.
